The End and the Begining
by HawkGirl 92
Summary: future fic of John and Vixen's wedding From Shayera's pov


The Ending and the Beginning

A slow beeping noise filled the dimly lit room. Rolling over, I turned off the clock. It was not needed. I was already awake and had been for hours.

Slowly I peeled back the covers and sat on the edge of my bed, looking at the floor

Today was the day. Shaking my head, I got up and headed for my bathroom. I needed a shower

Once that was done, I methodically set about everyday activities. As is if this were an everyday thing.

Fully clothed, I headed down to the cafeteria intending to grab a muffin and coffee. The doors slid open. A loud buzz of talking filled my ears. Everyone was talking about the same thing: the wedding. I sighed and went on in, getting in line. As I did, the noise all but died. Looking up, I could see every one was staring at me and I suddenly lost my appetite.

Rushing from there, I headed back to my room. Nothing to do but wait, and maybe this painful day would turn out to be nothing more than a nightmare and I would wake soon.

It became apparent it wasn't a bad dream as hours turned by. I sat on my bed, knees drawn up, my mind thinking back to happier times. Glancing up, I saw the time and I cursed silently It had slipped completely away and now it was time to get ready and get down to Earth and to the church.

I was never one to believe in religion of any kind, but now I was beginning to wonder if this wasn't some kind of punishment for past deeds.

I arrived moments later, dressed in a simple, cream-colored dressed that fell just past my knees. My hair was combed neatly and I wore a smile even now as my heart was beginning to break all over again.

I glanced at the sky: a clear, cloudless day, perfect, as the sun blazed bright and warm down on lush green grass. The trees, just now starting to put out fall colors in beautiful oranges and reds, dotted the landscape. The loveliness sent a fresh wave of pain through me again, and I quickly headed in through the front double doors of the church

Taking a moment to glance around, being sure I wasn't seen, I flew up to the loft where extra seating was kept. As I sat down, I looked around this huge church: the ornate carved statues, the golden ones that adorned the...

_Umm, what did he call it again? Oh yes, the pulpit_

I think he said it was a Catholic Church. I wasn't sure, as I wasn't familiar with the different types of religion here. I examined from my perch the beautifully carved wood seats - the pews, I think he called them - of smoothly worn oak showing signs of many years of use. The floor gleamed with sunlight filtered through the stained glass windows. All in all, it was truly a magnificent sight to behold.

Organ music brought my attention back. The sounds of Wagner's "Here Comes the Bride" wafted through the cavernous church. Everyone stood, all but me, to catch a glimpse of the bride: her beautiful white flowing gown hanging loose in places and hugging all the right ones, the veil covering her face, but even I knew she was smiling from ear to ear.

I looked down, listening as people commented quietly and pointed, "ooing and ahhing" over her, and I secretly wished it was me instead they were talking about.

Glancing up at the front row, I saw five familiar faces: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Wally, and J'onn, who had been fitted into a nice tux, a strange sight indeed on a Martian. All sat on the groom's side, save for Diana who was on the bride's side amongst the many maids of honor, or whatever they were called. I wonder, if that had been me, would she have stood at my side?

Once they were seated and the bride facing the groom, the rest went by in a blur and soon the joyful sounds of clapping and congratulations were rising to my ears. I remained seated as everyone began to file out. When I was sure it was clear, I glided down and headed for the door, only to have a pair of voices stop me.

"We weren't sure you were coming," one said, with a deep, rich, powerful voice that could send me to my knees with a mere whisper.

"And we are glad you did, " the other said, to what my ears heard as almost sincere.

"Are you going to stay for the reception?" John asked, leaving his new bride's side to come to mine.

"Most likely not. I have things to do." I answered. I hoped I sounded convincing.

"I see," was all the answer I got from him.

"We wanted to thank you for the gift." she added.

"It was nothing," I said, remembering picking out the ancient African Deity statue of Ala. Not even sure why I was drawn to this particular one, but I knew both were very proud of their heritage and this seemed to fit.

"You need to get going before they wonder," I told them. As I turned once again to leave, a small slender hand stopped me.

"Shayera, it was good of you to come," Mari Stewart said. I simply nodded and took off into yet another beautiful sunset.

ALA: Earth Mother Goddess of Fertility and Death. Thus she has a hand in the beginning of life and its end. 

A very popular deity, she was begotten by Sun God Chuku and became his wife.


End file.
